A Winter's Evening
by Lancelotlaureate
Summary: After attending a ball on another planet, Steven and Vicki make their way through an icy landscape back to the TARDIS. (loosely connected to the fic 'A Summer's Day')


Beautiful snowflakes fluttered to the ground, each one shimmering like crystal as Steven and Vicki emerged through a grand doorway on top of a long staircase that led outside. The dome they exited, and the false snow cascading around them, only made it appear as though they were leaving a giant snow-globe.

On top of their elegant evening wear, the pair had put on warm duffle coats, scarves and gloves and they both grinned at each other as they put two matching hats upon their heads which read 'big bro' on Steven's and 'little sis' on Vicki's.

"I can't believe these hats are our parting gifts," Steven said, feeling guilty for sounding ungrateful.

They'd been guests on the planet for almost a month and the local inhabitants had wanted to send them off in style with a party. The Doctor, having tired himself out at the ball, had returned to the TARDIS but Steven and Vicki had stayed for some more food, wine and merriment.

"I still can't believe they really thought we were brother and sister," Vicki said with a chuckle.

"Well it worked well for us. Siblings here are very important, the Doctor was right that it'd give us preferential treatment but I do feel guilty for going along with it."

Vicki buttoned up her coat to the top and shivered in the harsh cold air. "Not too much a stretch though is it really? I mean you're sort of like my big brother, either that or my pet!"

"Your pet?! I'll take brother if you don't mind."

"But really if I'd ever had a brother I'd expect he'd have been like you anyway…bossy, protective and not very cool."

"And you're exactly like a little sister…annoying, nosey, and a little meddler."

Vicki laughed. "Well big brother," she said linking her arm through his, "it's only fitting you see that I get home safely. Don't want to miss curfew."

…

Chatting away about the night's events, it wasn't long until they had reached a row of ice-skates lined up neatly, chained together in some sort of machine. Steven placed a large coin into the slot and pulled out a pair of skates, and then a moment later Vicki did the same and then placed them around her cold feet, watching as they adjusted to her foot size automatically. They discarded their evening slippers in the shoe rack provided.

"I'm getting used to this kind of travel," she said as she leaned against the rail to hoist herself up to join Steven who was already adjusting a dial on the side of his skates.

The skates were more-or-less the same as the regular variety except the small dials on the side meant the blades could glide across the ice at different speeds without the skater having to put much effort into the journey. The two friends made their way across the icy path that led to a crossroads leading off into many different turnings, each with slippery icy walkways. Some appeared red, others green or blue due to the twinkling bulbs of light that adorned every path in the labyrinth of ice.

"We get lost everyday, I swear," Steven commented.

Vicki agreed. "But I kind of like it. Everyday we find something new to look at."

"And we also learnt to skate a bit better," he said directing the remark at Vicki.

"Oh it's like that is it? I see, well I think I'm a mighty good skater. I have been from day one."

"You tripped over the Doctor's foot on day one!"

"Because you distracted me." Vicki stuck her tongue out. "Anyway regardless of who's a better skater, there's that gorgeous ice-fountain we passed on the way here, can't be that far to the mountains now."

Steven nodded. He remembered the ice fountain because he and Vicki had sat upon it on their first week on the planet and the Doctor had taken a recording of them as Vicki pretended to swim in the frozen water.

"Let's go then, long journey back," Steven said as he turned right, not realising that Vicki had already turned left at the fountain. There was silence for a few moments and then at last both friends skated back to meet in the middle.

"It's left!" she said, tugging at his coat.

"It's right!"

"You always have to be _right_ and besides if we go that way it'll take us back to that housing complex."

He looked back and forth at the choices but Vicki didn't give him enough time to consider and she turned back to resume her path to the left. He sighed, started to follow after her and mumbled a few words under his breath.

…

After skating for a while, Steven and Vicki reached a dead end at one of the turnings.

"Oh how did this happen?" Vicki sighed.

"I can tell you how it happened- you led us the wrong way!"

"We've taken several turns since then, it could just as easily have been your mistake."

"Alright, alright, bickering isn't going to get us anywhere. Look, my legs are killing me. Can we sit for a bit?"

Vicki agreed and they made their way to one of the benches that adorned the pathway leading up to the dead end. Along the wall a line of glittery lights lit up their way.

"Stunning," Steven observed.

"Stunning but we're still lost."

"Never mind that for a bit, let's have a rest, the Doctor won't expect us back yet."

Vicki sat down beside him on the ornate bench. There was a pause for a moment as Steven closed his eyes. She narrowed her eyes to examine him.

"Have you been having dance lessons?"

Steven's eyes sprung open. "What makes you say that all of a sudden?"

"Well when we met Jane Austen, you had two left feet but I noticed you've picked up a few moves since then. Amiria looked very pleased to be your partner tonight."

He didn't know why he found himself blushing. "I suppose you have Charlotte Bronte to thank for it, she helped me to learn the dance basics when we met her that one time."

Vicki stifled a giggle. "What is it with you and writers?"

Steven laughed, half-embarrassed, half-bemused by the assumption that anyone like that could find him desirable. "I guess it must be my handsome looks and charming personality."

Vicki spluttered with laughter.

"Well what about you? I think you just invented a new dance. What exactly were those steps?"

"It's the 'Vicki for Victory' dance."

"The what?"

Vicki placed her arms in the air, arranging them into a V shape. "Vicki…for victory, for when I'm having fun. The whole room was laughing with me by the end."

"Laughing _at_ you more like."

Vicki slapped him playfully on the arm. "I think someone's a little jealous."

They both leaned back against the bench and burst into hysterical laughter.

"It's nice to have a good time on a planet without any danger though," Steven said.

"Nice but cold." She shivered as the wind started to pick up around them. "Can we get going my face is starting to freeze?"

"Couldn't hurt if your mouth got stuck." He looked at her unimpressed face. "Alright but we've got to get out of this maze and over the mountains."

He grabbed her hand and they bundled up together to keep warm, the two friends venturing down the path and turning right at another crossroads. It was moments later that yet again they ventured into another corner, a corner they'd never seen before. The alcove was lit up by a collection of small lanterns hanging from a tree. The tree was green and orange and the trunk was fairly short in height but the branches stretched wide, like fingers reaching out to the sky. On many of the branches, little boxes were hanging from them like Christmas decorations, though when Vicki inspected one of the boxes closely she realised it had a lens and buttons.

"It's a camera," she squealed.

Steven inspected it for himself, handling it gently in his fingers. "You're right and look there's pictures of people all over the branches."

High above them were dozens upon dozens of photographs of happy smiling couples, families and friends. Some pictures were of the local population, some from further afield and some from other planets as they were.

"Looks like we should leave a parting photo," Steven said.

Vicki nodded in agreement and looked at the camera for a way to figure out how it worked. "I think we set it up by hanging it on the ribbon." She fixed the camera in place. "Just need to attach it so we're in the right position."

They both got into place but when Steven looked at his friend, he found she was pulling a big scary face. "Oh you're going for the comedy route?"

She looked at him. "Oh you're going for the conventional smile?"

"Well we didn't discuss it."

"We have to make a statement! I'll do bug-eyes and tongue sticking out and you can do your famous Mr. Grumpy face."

Steven laughed, ignoring the suggestion he was always grumpy. "Alright, fine, quick the camera's ready to go off."

They both posed for the camera and with a bright flash the image was caught forever, frozen in time, a single moment captured for all eternity.

…

By the time Steven's wristwatch read 1am, he and Vicki were only just making their way out of the labyrinth of ice and reaching the exit which led to the mountains. The view was so breathtaking that Vicki took a moment to appreciate it, wishing she'd taken some snapshots on their previous days there.

"Better late than never I suppose." Steven began unfastening his skates and then placed them into the machine. He then took a pair of plain black shoes ready for the walk back.

Vicki did the same and then caught her bearings as the strong wind battered her already rosy cheeks. "We should buy a map next time. Do you think the Doctor will be mad?"

"Probably. We were meant to be back by eleven-thirty. I was meant to look after you."

"If I recall, the Doctor asked me to look after you!"

"He asked you to look after me at the party, and me to look after you on the way back. I'm not sure what he thought I was going to get up to at the event."

"Probably thought you were going to meet someone if you know what I mean?" Vicki nudged her friend, smiling cheekily.

Steven laughed. "When do I ever get the time for that sort of thing? And anyway, it was a family party celebrating sibling bonds. We were practically the guests of honour for being the best brother and sister around."

"Yes well you did a fairly good job of being my brother for a month," Vicki admitted as they each placed a token into a slot and headed inside a glass capsule.

Before he had time to answer, Steven felt his stomach lurch as the capsule moved at great speed, up and over the mountains on what he compared to a cable-car ride. The sensation of elevation even felt similar to some of the early spaceships he had piloted.

When Steven's stomach settled and he made himself comfortable for the short journey, he turned to Vicki. "So I suppose that means that now we're leaving, you don't want me as your big brother anymore?"

He looked at her as she pulled an over-the-top pout.

She shoved him. "Don't be silly, Steven, besides we don't need a planet to establish what relationship we can and can't have. I mean, if I think of you as my brother in a sort of adopted way then that's ok isn't it?"

He smiled. "It's very ok, and if I want to think of you as a sort of a long lost little sister, one whose boyfriends I scare off with my over-protectiveness then that's alright too."

Vicki spat into her palm and then shook his hand. "Deal."

He grimaced at the gesture and proceeded to wipe his hand afterwards.

…

Finally after a twenty minute journey over the mountain-tops, the capsule descended and the two friends were finally able to get their feet onto firm ground. The route back to the TARDIS was only a few paces and where there had been icy pathways before, now there was nothing but mounds of snow. As Steven helped Vicki over a large white pile, his foot caught a rock and he fell forwards, taking her with him until they landed beside each other with a thud (luckily the snow cushioned their fall and they laughed as they lay sprawled on the snow.)

"Sorry," Steven said as he attempted to rub his back which was beginning to ache from the fall.

"You're actually admitting it's your fault, that's a first!"

"Don't get used to it." Steven looked over at his companion and smiled as she began to move her arms and legs about in the snow.

"Snow angel!"

Steven joined in, ignoring his aches and proceeding to flail his arms and legs about like a performing seal.

"Very classy," she said.

"Come on, help an old man up," Steven said and Vicki groaned as she helped him to his feet.

When she was sure he was steady, she reached down and scooped up a ball of snow into her gloved hand. She waited until he was looking down at his trousers, wiping the snow away from his bottom and then launched the attack, the snow hitting him splat onto his face. He scowled in annoyance and Vicki saw the anger blaze in his eyes.

"Oh its war is it?"

He bent down and scooped up a snowball, aiming it directly at her. She let out a high pitched screech as she ran from the attack.

"You can't outrun me," he said as he gave chase, arriving at the TARDIS and circling it to find her. Finally she was trapped and he began to throw. It was at that moment the Doctor opened the doors and came outside asking where they'd been. It was then that the snow landed directly on the old man's face.

Steven and Vicki's faces dropped at seeing the Doctor covered in snow. Vicki covered her face with her hand, trying to stifle her giggles. The Doctor attempted a harrumph through the mouthfuls of snow but spluttered as white sprinkled out of his lips like confetti.

"Who threw that?" His eyes narrowed accusingly at them.

Steven and Vicki smirked as they looked at one another and then at the same time, pointed at each other.

"He did it!" Vicki said at the same time as he said: "She did it!"

The Doctor's face was difficult to read and the two friends watched as he bent down to scoop some snow into his hands.

"You wouldn't have the nerve," Steven said.

The Doctor's lips curved into a smile, before he tossed two snowballs into the air, aiming them straight at his two companions. "Oh wouldn't I hmm? Wouldn't I?"

There was a loud chuckle as Steven and Vicki threw themselves at the mercy of the TARDIS doors, desperately trying to open the doors as the Doctor launched his snowball assault.

"It won't open!" Vicki didn't know whether she was laughing or crying as she was pelted with snow.

They both turned to look at the Doctor who dangled the TARDIS key at them. "Won't get very far without this hmmm?"

Steven felt his whole body move with laughter and then he stood in front of Vicki like a shield, protecting her from the snowball assault.

"What are you doing?" Vicki said.

"I'm your big brother aren't I? Don't say I don't do anything for you!"


End file.
